


Poor Memory

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Native American Character(s), Native Earl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl's memory gaps can get bad sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Memory

Earl smiled to himself as he climbed into his truck, closing the door behind him as he reached up to put his seat belt on. He froze however when he saw a strange figure sitting in the passenger seat and he frowned, bracing himself for some kind of fight. “Who are you? Why are you in my truck?” he demanded.

Roger blinked at his father and waited patiently for his memories to come flooding back to him.

“I…” Earl blinked and a moment later he was blushing, looking at Roger in confusion. “You okay?” he asked.

Roger nodded his head, looking forward now that Earl had calmed down.

“I think you’re going to like it at their house,” Earl said with a smile, starting the truck up and starting the drive over. “Janice is older than you but I’m sure you’ll be able to think of something to play, right?”

Roger shrugged his shoulders.

Earl hummed and turned his focus back on driving, allowing the truck to fall into a calm silence between them. He smiled when he reached the house, pulling up into the driveway before turning the truck off. He took off his seat belt and stepped out, heading for the front door.

Roger waited for Earl to come running back several minutes later, blushing and mumbling apologies to him as he helped him out of the truck.


End file.
